falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
United Soviet Empire
The United Soviet Empire Of Russia also known as USER or The United Soviet Enpire is an Empire originating from Russia and is the current government ruling over Russia. It is the successor of the Pre-war Soviet Union and has adopted most of its ruling methods. It is one of the largest post-war empires (as of 2280) and is one of the most powerful. As the Russia was hit by a only a few nuclear bombs its citizens enjoy a mostly free radiation free life however their DNA is still corrupted like everyone else in the post-war world. The Country was founded in 2120 when Alexander Kaganovich overthrow The Great Southern Empire which was one of the many post-war countries that were formally pre-war Soviet Districts which were similar to the U.S commonwealths. Feeling threated the three most powerful Russian Empires formed The Great Alliance and declared war on The New Soviet Empire which caused the long and bloody conflict known as The Soviet-Russian Civil War. With the Soviet victory in 2130, Russia was once again United under one banner and In honor of the Fallen and veterans of the war it was renamed The United Soviet Empire Of Russia. Unlike it’s predecessor the Empire sought to return the tsardom back to power though not in control of the Romanovs but in control of the Kaganovichs. History (2120-present) Background The Empire was started as a revolutionary movement called the blue revolution. It was called the blue revolution because during Alexander Kaganovich’s execution the crowd became rowdy causing a jumpy guard to shoot a child causing the crowd to go insane and overpower the guards saving Kaganovich. Kaganovich named the revolution the blue revolution because the boy was wearing a blue shirt and nobody knew his name. After the revolution overthrew The Great Southern Empire, Kaganovich decided to name the new empire after the Soviet Union because of Soviet Unions rise to power under similar circumstances 200 years before that. After the new empire was formed three of the other empires formed the great alliance to stop the Soviets. After a 10 year long bloody war The Soviets managed to captured Russia finally uniting the country again. With the Alliance gone the Soviets could finally start to rebuild and rule their new empire. Alexander believed one of the reasons the pre-war Soviet Union became so weak was becasue of political infighting of the communist party and he believed Russia‘s old monarchy should be restored in order to truly turn Russia into a great power again. Kaganovich believed that combining the Soviet system with a democratic system and tsar system to led it would make the strongest Russia yet and that it would be the fastest way for Russia regain it’s pre-war power. Military The Military Of The Empire falls directly under the command Ministry of the Defense and is funded by the communist party. The Tsar technically has direct control of the military however the Tsar must ask permission for any serious offensive action from the party as they provide most of the funding for the military. The Imperial Soviet Military is a highly experienced Military that has a whole list of victories under its belt. Most of the equipment used by Military is ww2 era with the exception of a few ships and aircraft. The Military is spilt up into five branches The Imperial Soviet Navy The Imperial Soviet Army The Imperial Soviet Air Force The Imperial Soviet Coast Guard The Impeiral Soviet Guard Ministrys Much like many pre-war governments The Empire utilizes ministry’s to help run the country and help decentralize the government. Each Ministry is in charge of their respective fields for example the Ministry of taxes collects taxes and while the Ministryof defense is in charge of defense. Ministry of The Tsar The Ministry of The Tsar is the smallest yet most powerful Ministry as all the Ministry‘s report to it and the party. Unlike the other ministry’s it does have a Minister at it’s head, rather the Tsar is the head of ministry. The Tsar rules through the Ministry. Category:Post-War Factions Category:Empires Category:Post-War Countries Category:Locations